


Tomorrow's Money

by AwayFinding



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tomorrow's Money, Vampires, im not gonna write any smut tho bc i gotta give this to my teacher at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayFinding/pseuds/AwayFinding
Summary: Gerard gets drunk at a party and gets bit by a vampire, really no other story than that I guess :/





	Tomorrow's Money

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this with this is my first ever fan fiction idea that went anywhere (because I'm falling behind in my writing class and actually needed to do some work.) Anyway, some feedback would be appreciated, especially if any of the boys are out of character (I wasn't actually a fan of the band until after the break-up). Thanks for reading c:

As the sun breaks through the beaten and battered blinds of the bedroom, he’s surprised to notice his eyes are already open. Staring blankly at the ceiling in a haze. He tries to blink but can’t find the energy, it’s all he can do to keep conscious. The dust on the ceiling fan has piled high with disuse, the fan as a whole is ever so slightly falling out of the ceiling, looking just as run down and ignored as the rest of the room. He struggles within his mind to focus, train of thought long since derailed. Eventually his job is done for him as a rough-sounding shout jerks him out of his stupor.

“Gerard, wake the fuck up!” It was Frank, leaning through the doorway looking no better than he sounded. “G you gotta get up, we need to get ready for the next show. Ray, he’s in here!” Frank turns down the hall only to return with Ray and Mikey, both looking equally worried.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ray asked, kneeling at Gerard’s side to get a closer look.

“I don’t know, he just vanished during the party. I saw him talking to that shady looking guy before he disappeared though.” Even in Gerard’s state he can tell Frank wasn’t happy with his choice of one-night-stand. When Ray doesn’t respond Mikey begins tapping his foot anxiously.

“What’s wrong? Ray you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what’s going on?” His voice is shaking terribly, obviously terrified of what might be wrong with his older brother. Ray still can’t find the words, so he tilts Gerard’s head to the side, pointing to the two gaping holes stabbed into his neck and the disgusting mix of dried blood and venom surrounding them.  
Frank was the first one to act, hastily gathering Gerard’s arms in his own and readying to carry him. 

“Ray grab his legs, we need to get him to a doctor. Mikey go get the van running, we need to hurry.” Ray and Mikey jump to their assigned tasks, knowing the gravity of the situation at hand.

Frank and Ray rush through the house littered with empty bottles and limp bodies all sleeping off the poisons of last night. They run to the van, Gerard’s eyes now closed as he’s tossed haphazardly into the back of the van. Mikey wastes no time in peeling out of the driveway and heading towards the hospital.  
\-----  
None of them spoke as they sat in the waiting room, the other patients’ families all share their expression of anxious disbelief. They knew the kind of company Gerard liked to keep, but they never thought it’d go this far, that he’d actually get bit. The Doctors won't say how bad it is, or how likely he is to survive the turn, but from the way they spoke it wasn’t looking good. Frank was the only one to leave the waiting room, and only for a few moments to cancel their next gig. After then he sat in waiting with his bandmates.  
\-----  
The light coming from behind the curtain was bright, far too bright for his liking. He turned his head away from the window, wincing as the bandages on his neck pulled on the skin. Despite feeling better than he had the last time he woke, he still could do little more than lay in bed, slowly agonizing over what had happened the night before.

The music was blaring, so deafeningly loud it’d be unbearable to someone who wasn’t used to the sound. But to his perpetually hungover brain it was like being struck in the head with every beat of the drum. So there he stood, at the far end of the room nursing his fifth lukewarm beer of the night when someone gently but jarringly shook him back to reality.

“Hey bud, you feeling alright?” The boy looked young, but he was anything but unintimidating. The short-cut hair, studded jacket, and patched jeans took care of that. That and the fangs being flashed his way at every opportunity. 

“I’m still drunk right? ‘Cause it looks like you’ve got… fangs.” Gerard could hardly stand upright without swaying, a couple hallucinations weren’t unlikely.

Instead of looking confused, the kid laughed, baring his dangerous-looking teeth proudly. “Yeah you’re drunk, but they’re not fake. Lots of people have fangs if you know how to look.” If Gerard had blinked he would’ve missed the boy’s fangs retract and extend as easy as opening and closing his fist. “I could show you how to look for ‘em, if you’re interested…” The boy leaned closer towards Gerard as the memory faded.

He can’t make out much more than that, just a few minutes of what felt like a year-long night. As Gerard began to wake properly he lifted his hand to his head, hoping to rub away the pounding behind his forehead. Instead what he got was a sting as the IV attached to his arm pulled taut. He cursed and dropped his hands back to the bed.

“Oh good lord he’s awake!” A startled voice came from behind the curtain. “Don’t move, I need to go get the doctor.” Before he could even speak they’d ran out of the room, he heard hushed shouting in the hall progressively moving further and further away.

He wished he’d said something before the nurse left, he felt more dehydrated than he’d knew was possible. Gerard looked to the IV drip currently embedded in his arm, it was filled with some clear liquid, but with a thirst this bad it obviously wasn’t anything hydrating. And to top it off, he was damn well nearly drooling on himself from thinking of getting a drink. He was about to pass it off as a side effect of whatever medication they’re giving him when he swallowed, and found his canines were a good half-inch too long.

**Author's Note:**

> My teacher said it was good so maybe I'll write more idk


End file.
